My swan princess
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: Deidara dates Hinata for sixty days to prove he's straight. Hinata goes along with it in hopes of ensnaring her precious Naruto-kun but she gets more than she bargained for! Off Hiatus
1. Girlfriend wanted

**Title:** My swan princess

**Summary:** Deidara dates Hinata for sixty days to prove he likes girls but it leads to something more.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto©

**Chapter 1:** Girlfriend wanted

"For the last time underclass mate Tobi I'm not gay! Un!" Deidara shouted irritably.

"Quiet Yamanaka! This is a silent exercise!" shouted Danzo-sensei; the shady Art teacher of Kohana high school. It was rumored that the crotchety one eyed man did prison time some years back but every time someone would ask him about it, he would change his story.

"I ran over Paris Hilton's dog"

"I spray painted over the Lincoln memorial"

"I was set up by a Drug Lord crossing the Gulf of Mexico"

"I killed a man with my pinkie" and on and on. After the 28th story accumulated people decided just to leave him alone…

"Hai, un. Sorry sensei" Deidara mumbled an apology, looking back down into his text book. From the corner of his eye he saw Tobi snickering at him. Deidara felt his eyebrow twitch. Little shit….Always trying to piss him off.

Tobi had caught Deidara staring at Itachi Uchiha (the half-blind man-whore as Sasuke referred to him) and automatically assumed he was in love with him. However if Tobi had looked a little closer he would have noticed the creased eyebrows, the clenched jawbone and the burning look of absolute abhorrence in Deidara's eyes. But no his mind was already adorn with Deidara and Itachi skipping through a sunflower field, holding hands and making plans for their elope to Boston.

Tobi took out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down a note. He folded it like a football and flicked it between Deidara's eyes. Bull's eye. Deidara sent Tobi his best _'I'm gonna smutter you in your sleep one day' _look before opening it up.

Admit it! You love Itachi Uchiha! Tobi had written with a stick picture of Deidara 'on top' of Itachi.

Deidara reached across his desk and smacked Tobi across the head. "SICK TEME! I HATE ITACHI UCHIHA! I HATE HIM!!!" he snapped.

"Yamanaka, ISS now!" barked Danzo from his desk.

Tobi looked triumphed.

"Fuck, un!" Deidara cursed as he stood up. He shoved his textbooks in his messager bag. Before he walked out the classroom he mouthed to Tobi, _'You're dead'._

Tobi only snickered in reply.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

The bell for A lunch ranged. Students from the sophomore and freshmen classes were swarming the hallway.

"Deidara you bum! Loan me five bucks for lunch!" demanded a bratty voice. Deidara sighed as he came to abrupt stop. The bratty voice belonged to adorable baby sister, Ino Yamanaka. He turned to face her. Ino was in her sophomore year and the junior captain of the cheerleading squad.

She held up her hand to him. "Well? I don't got all day"

Deidara's eyebrow twitched. In the Yamanaka household the word 'loan' technically meant 'give'. Little gaki…if he didn't give her what she wanted, she would throw a fit and go home telling his dad and stepmom some sob story so there will be hell to pay later. To spare himself more pain, Deidara dung into his pant's pocket, pulled out a crumbled five and handed it over to her.

Ino wrinkled her noise. "Eww it's dirty got a better one?"

"Get lost" Deidara said.

Ino huffed and went about her way. She rejoined her pack which consisted of Sakura Haruno and a few other prep girls.

Suddenly Deidara noticed the looks some people were giving him as he passed. Some were of disgust, others fascination and the very few lust. The ones that eyed him like candy were disturbingly male…Damn you Tobi! That baka made it his civic duty to spread around the false rumors concerning his _taste_.

Traveling by the Junior's hallway on his way to the ISS room he passed by Sai going through his locker, Danzo's favorite pupil because his love for traditional Asian styled paintings.

Sai looked up at Deidara with a sincere grin. "I didn't know you swing that way, Deidara-kun. It's nice to know. I always wondered what size your dick was. Want to know mine?"

Deidara felt like he was going to faint. "Hell no, fag!"

Sai shrugged indifferently. He closed his locker and threw his messager bag over his shoulder. "Your loss" he said with a falsely cheery smile before walking pass a sickened Deidara.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Deidara rolled his eyes before entering the ISS room. In School Suspension was so lame. The class was monitored by an administrator named Ibiki Morino. A former POW, he had retried from the Army a few years back and was decorated in battle scars.

"Deidara Yamanaka, fancy meeting you again. This is the third time this week" Ibiki said writing his name down. "One more offense and its official school suspension for you"

"Yeah, yeah" Deidara said. He walked to the back of the room and sat at a table with another guy, a fatso, who was munching on potato chips. The boy looked at him nervously before picking up his stuff and moving up a few tables up.

"Why are you moving, Akimechi?" Ibiki questioned the boy.

"I just prefer not to sit by a gay, it makes me uncomfortable" Choji responded.

Some of the other students in the room turned to look a Deidara with their mouths hanging open.

"I'm not a homosexual! Un! I like girls!"

No one looked like they believed him…

Deidara face turned red from humiliation and aggravation. _'That's it! In order to clear my name I gotta get a girlfriend!'_

He reached into his messager bag pulled out his sketch book. Not to draw but making a list.

Konan Origami/ year: Junior

Sakura Haruno/ year: sophomore

Tenten ???/ year: Junior

Temari Sabaku/ year: senior

Hana Inuzuka/ year: senior

Matsuri ???/ year: fresh meat

Ayame Ichiraku/ year: junior

Hanabi Hyuuga/ year: fresh meat

Karin ???/ year: junior

And the weird white eyed chick/ year: ??? Junior?

Hmmm…Deidara began to decipher his choices.

Konan Origami sadly was marked off the list right away. Icy hot but was Pein-sempai's girl.

Sakura Haruno, the cotton candy haired prep that never shuts up. Always pestering that little prick Sasuke Uchiha. And why would he do anything in his power to relive the Uchiha of the daily torture he received from this number one fangirl? With a smirk Deidara erased her name.

Tenten... Bun Bun is more like it. Besides endorsing Mickey Mouse with her hair style, she spent the rest of her time in flag football squawking dreams about men and women playing as equals one day in professional sports…why did he even write her name down?

Temari Sabaku is hotter than school lunch and knows it too. Captain of the Flaggers team, what a babe…too bad she has a mentally disturbed isonomic brother on depressant pills… Speaking of Gaara they were currently not on good terms …

Hana Inuzuka is hot but nerdy. Always has her head in a zoology book. Main Problem: Her brother Kiba Inuzuka and that equaled FLEAS!

Matsuri, tolerably cute but one word: Gaara….stupid deranged raccoon

Ayame Ichiraku, the most normal girl out of the bunch but all she talked about was ramen, ramen, ramen! She could fill the school library with her talk on deep fried noodles in salt water! Sure her dad own his own chain of noodle carts but c'mon! Un! She and that annoying gaki Naruto truly deserved each other. Main reason for dismal—He HATED RAMEN DAMMIT!

Hanabi Hyuuga is a snotty baby faced brat. A freshman skipped several grade levels because of her smarts. Too young to date thank Kami. Reason number two, Neji Hyuuga. An arrogant asshole—no need to say more…

Karin the four eyes is kinda smart but quirky. Is also a Sasuke stalker—total turn off. Caught her breaking into Sasuke's locker and stealing his boxers form the boy's locker room. Also seen her picking up Sasuke's trash and putting it in a zip lock bag for keepsakes…even worse; seen a Sasuke voodoo doll in her book bag. Hope her hex works…heh, heh.

The weirdo with white eyes…don't know much about her…quiet outcast that always got her nose stuck in a book. Wears a huge coat and huddles in the back of the classroom. Usually has her book bag hiding her face. Un…hmmmm….come to think about it—she has the same eyes as the Hanabi-gaki and Neji-baka… are they related? Fuck!

With a defeated groan, Deidara slammed his head into his desk. Total defeat. Sure there were other girls in Kohana High but they were even more annoying than the one's listed or they were total sluts. Is it so hard to find a good woman for a month?!

Suddenly the door to ISS creaked open. Someone stepped inside.

"Name?" Deidara heard Ibiki ask.

"A-a-a-an-no…I…"

"Speak louder girl!"

"Hi-hi-hina…H-Hinata H-h-Hyuuga, s-sir" she stuttered pathetically.

'_Hyuuga, huh?'_ Deidara shot his head up at hearing the name. Moving his golden locks from his face he saw…her, the white eyed weirdo. _'So that's her name, Un'_

Ibiki nodded and scribbled her name down. "Take a seat" he pointed to the open chairs. "The rules are simple. Sit down and keep your mouth shut. The school bell doesn't dismiss you, I do. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded her head feverishly. Timidly she walked down the aisles to the back table were Deidara was sitting and sat down a chair away from him. She took out a manga book named _Kami-chan_ and began reading. Deidara was unable to take his eyes off her.

Now that he see her up close he had to admit she wasn't bad on the eyes but her hair was combed down in front of her face making her look like a shaggy dog. The only thing that stood out was her weird eyes. Eyes like glass….hmmm

Deidara ripped out a clean page from his sketch book and wrote down. So how did you get sent here, cutie? he slid the paper over to her. But she failed to notice. Deidara cleared his throat loudly. No response. He drummed his fingers on the desk. She turned the page of her graphic novel. Deidara 'psssed' at her. Ibiki narrowed his eyes warningly at him.

With a scoff Deidara sulked in his chair eyeing Hinata. _'There is a world around you, you know, Un'_ He balled up a piece of paper and chucked it at Hinata's head.

"Huh?" Hinata looked up as the paper ball bounced off her face. She looked over at Deidara with a scared look.

Deidara tried to give an encouraging smile and winked.

Hinata's face flushed. She glanced to the right, making sure he was eyeing her.

Deidara broke eye contact and looked down at the sheet he tried to pass to her earlier. To his delight her eyes followed his. He edged the paper closer toward her. Catching his drift Hinata brought the page closer to her. She read his question.

Hinata went from a lovely shade of pink to scarlet. _'C-c-c-c-cutie?!'_ she looked up back at him. Deidara motioned for her to write her response. Slowly Hinata reached into her backpack and pulled out a hello kitty pen. She wrote her response and slid it back to Deidara.

It read: I got caught reading in Anko-sensei's Health class again…it was my third warning so she sent me here…you?

I was framed he wrote back.

Hinata blinked. ?

Someone got on my last nerve and I freaked, Un!

Hinata looked up at him nervously. So ano…what's your name? I think you're Ino's brother right?

Yah, Unfortunately. I'm Deidara. AKA: the black sheep of the Yamanaka family Deidara smirked.

Hinata smiled sadly. I guess we're one in the same…

Deidara raised his eyebrow. Meaning?

Hinata stared down at the paper a long time before responding. I well…I'm a black sheep too. My family doesn't like how quiet I am… 

Deidara could put two and two together. The other two Hyuugas he knew acted like they had trees trunks stuck up their asses so they must think Hinata is a total pushover because of her shy nature. Really? Being quiet is a blessing. Look at my sister Ino, you can't shut her up, Un!

Hinata giggled. Deidara decided she had a cute laugh. With a sincere smile Hinata wrote back, Thank u, Deidara

No prob. Can I ask u something?

Sure

Deidara took time to scribble a piece of artwork on the paper before sliding it back to Hinata. Hinata gasped aloud when she saw it. It was a cartoonish sketch of Deidara kissing her cheek. Hearts were floating above their heads. Under the drawing Deidara wrote: Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?

Deidara was expecting the Hyuuga to stutter an answer or ask time to think about his sudden proposal; he did not however think she would pass out cold.

"Oh Fuck, Un! Hinata!" Deidara shouted as Hinata fell back, off her chair unconscious. He barely caught her in time before her head collided with the tile floor.

**TBC?**

--


	2. The agreement

**Title:** My swan princess

**Summary:** Deidara dates Hinata for sixty days to prove he's straight. Hinata goes along with it in hopes of ensnaring her precious Naruto-kun but she gets more than she bargained for! HinataXDeidara, HinataXSasuke, HinataXNaruto, HinataXItachi, HinataXGaara

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto©

**Chapter 2:** **The agreement**

'_Was I… was I d-dreaming?'_ Hinata thought airily. With a soft moan, she opened her eyes to see blond hair. _'N-Naruto-kun?'_ she thought dreamingly.

"Nice to see you come around, yeah" said a voice that didn't belong to her blond haired, blue eyed miracle. Hinata squeaked. Knelling over her was no other than her new friend Deidara. Everything went black again.

"You're really fragile aren't you?" was the next thing she heard. Hinata sat up slowly on the bed she was laying on. Her hair covering her face, she was ashamed that she had fainted. No wonder her father never approve of her... "G-g-g…"

Deidara held up his hand. "Sit straight" he commanded.

Hinata blinked.

"Do it"

Hinata did as she was told.

"Take a deep breath and breathe out"

Hinata did so.

"Now talk. Do it whenever you get flustered, yeah. It'll help"

"Go-gomen…"

"Don't apologize for something like that—" Deidara stopped when he saw Hinata shaking her head.

"No…s-sorry for f-fainting so m-much—"

Deidara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn't understand why she was so apologetic for nothing. This girl had some really low self-esteem. "Don't apologize for that either. It's not like you planed on it" then he added with a smirk. "At least I think you didn't" he nudged Hinata. "Great plan for getting us out of ISS!"

Hinata smiled softly. Deidara-kun was so kind to her, just like Neji. "W-where a-are w-we?"

"Nurse's office"

Hinata smile faded as she remembered the reason why she was there in the first place. Her pale skin turned a soft red.

Deidara frowned concernedly. He placed his hand against Hinata's forehead. "You're running a fever?"

Hinata shook her head. "Ano…a-n-no…a-about what you s-said…you k-k-know…" she motioned with her hands. "…earlier…"

"Oh…yeah" Deidara said lying back in his chair. To a degree he was regretting he spontaneous confession. She wouldn't make a good girlfriend... She was too needy, possibly flat (why else would she wear a huge coat in the middle of August?) and had absolutely no self-esteem. Man if he was to date her for two months and dump her, it would totally ruin her—

"I-I c-c-can't d-date you De-Deidara-kun…"

'_WHAT?!' _Deidara was shocked. "What?"

"I-I-I…" Hinata blushed a deeper shade of maroon and looked away. "I-I-I like s-someone e-else…" with a giddy chuckle she began to twirl her fingers.

Deidara's jaw slacked slightly. "Don't tell me it's that little teme Sasuke!" Just the thought of losing to an Uchiha again nearly made him sick. Even if it's a game of unrequited love.

Hinata looked scared as she replied, "N-No…It's s-someone else…"

"Oh" Deidara said relieved. _'hallahjuah, yeah!'_

"Go-gomen Deidara-kun…"

Being rejected by a dorky girl like Hinata didn't make Deidara feel too hot but he forced a smile. "No prob, yeah. But we're friends still right?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Y-you are so k-kind to me D-Deidara-kun" she said with a cute smile.

Deidara couldn't help but smile back. _'Her smiles are always so sincere it's so sw—…no I command myself not to finish that sentence!' _

"Hinata-sama" said a sudden voice called.

Deidara let out a groan when he recognized the voice right away.

Hinata looked up. "Neji?"

A hand pulled the curtain back from her bed. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

Neji Hyuuga, a stick in the mud and a genital wart on Deidara's _unspeakable _had just received word that his precious cousin had passed out and was sent to the Nurse's clinic. The concerned look on his usually cold face surprised Deidara. It seemed Hinata had the mysterious power of softening the hearts of those around her.

"And what are you doing here?" Neji addressed Deidara in his superior voice; looking down at him with an up turn nose.

Deidara's good mood had died a quick painful death. "Seeing Hinata-chan, of course" Deidara answered smirking. He rubbed Hinata's hand affectionately. Hinata blushed like the Virgin Mary while veins pulsed dangerously on Neji's forehead.

Hinata looked back and forth between the scowling faces of Deidara and Neji. She could almost see the static electricity passing between them. "A-ano N-Neji, I 'm fine, I'll be h-heading back to cl-class now…" Hinata stood up.

"I'll walk you there, yeah—"

"I'll accompany you there—"

The two males happened to say at the same time. Deidara and Neji started up another glaring contest. Hinata sighed.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

"Stop following us, Yamanaka" Neji commanded. Putting his arm around his precious Hinata-sama he picked up the pace.

"Shut your pie hole, Neji" Deidara replied as he trailed the cousins. "My class is in the same hallway"

Neji stopped abruptly and turned around. "Don't you ever address me by name, trash!" he sneered. "Hyuuga is fine enough"

"N-Neji! T-t-that's mean!" Hinata whimpered.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, oh here's my class" Deidara turned to enter the room. "By the way see yeah next period, I'll make sure to sit by you, yeah" he added with a smirk. "Hyuuga…" He gave Neji the finger and entered the classroom.

"Hinata avoid him, he's trouble" Neji ordered sternly.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together. "B-b-but….he s-seems nice…" she swallowed. Even the gentle side of Neji was still so intimidating. Following Deidara's advice she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ma-maybe if y-you got to k-know him, you l-like him too…"

"I detest him" Neji said without skipping a bit. "Besides why is he digging you? The rumor going around is that he's a closet homosexual"

Hinata's mouth quivered in disbelief. "Wh-what?!"

"Oh yes, Hinata-sama. That's what people are saying…"

Hinata felt her cheeks heat with humiliation. _'Bu-but he just asked m-me out! Was he l-leading me on? He t-thought I was easy?'_ Tears gathered in Hinata's eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked concerned.

Hinata merely whimpered in reply. She wiped the tears away. She really didn't know Deidara that well but he seemed nice and for him to trick her…it hurt. She thought he really was her friend. "I-I-I'll b-be okay…"

Neji offered his handkerchief to Hinata and she accepted it.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Deidara's bad mood had grown to the size of King Kong by the time for 6th period rolled around. He got asked out back to back by two different homosexuals. One of them simply couldn't take no as an answer so he had to slug him and out run a rotund teacher who had witnessed the assault. Then he caught Tobi giving out his phone number to several guys and had to chase and beat him down.

Finally he was able to sneak into his creative writing class, ten minutes pass the bell. After getting a small lecture from a moody Kurenai-sensei he looked for a purple Hello Kitty backpack and spotted Hinata right away. Sitting in the back of the classroom resuming her usual position: hunched over with her nose in book.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" Deidara greeted cheerfully.

Hinata didn't answer nor did she look at him. She sunk lower into her seat and pretended to keep reading.

"Hinata?" Deidara questioned.

With a sigh, Hinata looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "Y-you lied t-to me…"

Deidara frowned. What the heck did that bastard Neji tell her? "Hinata-chan please, I don't know what you mean—"

"Quiet" Kurenai-sensei ordered, looking up from her papers. "It's AR Yamanaka. Do you have your book?"

Deidara took out a novel from his messager bag and waved it half-heartedly in the air. That satisfied Kurenai-sensei.

When she thought nobody was looking she stuffed another Oreo in her mouth. Being well over five months pregnant with her first child, her cravings were really starting to pick up. And her students were bent on feeding her knowing she would be in a better mood if she had a snack before class.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal, Shizune-san, the vice principal of Kohana High. She bowed politely. "Forgive me for the interruption but may I speak with you for a moment Miss. Yuhi?"

Kurenai resisted the urge to roll her blood red eyes. _'As if I can say no…'_ She flashed a sweet smile. "Of course" she turned to students. "I'll be right back, please continue reading until I return" she said. Kurenai heaved herself up and waddled out the classroom. The class erupted in chatter as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"So Sakura-chan, would you like to hang out this weekend?" Naruto asked eagerly. "I got tickets to that 'La Nubba' show—OW!"

"Move it!" Sakura snapped as smacked Naruto out the way. "Oh Saaaaaasuke-kun!" she singed. Sasuke visibly shuddered as he saw her coming. Deidara snickered sadistically at Uchiha's expensive. Suddenly he heard Hinata whimper.

'_So she lied, she does like the Uchiha…'_ he thought grumpily but then he noticed she wasn't looking toward Sakura and Sasuke; instead her eyes where on Naruto. The pitiful blonde had just picked himself from the ground. Clenching his fist he shot Sasuke a dirty look.

Deidara looked back and forth between Hinata and Naruto. He repeated the process for ten seconds. _'Ah so she likes the loud mouth idiot…interesting' _

But knowing the blonde's taste in that Haruno girl he probably didn't even know that little Hinata Hyuuga actually existed… Sakura Haruno was a popular prep, straight A student, president of SGA with long pink hair, bright green eyes and had a well toned but shapeless body. And Hinata Hyuuga was an average student, basically a shy nobody, nothing special unless you count her weird eyes…

"You really like Naruto-kun…" Deidara said in an offhanded whisper. "Or do you just have a heart for underdogs?"

Something amazing happened, Hinata's pale eyes flashed with anger for a brief second before it disappeared. "Pl-please d-d-don't say t-that" Hinata said with her face turning red.

"What? Then you don't like him?"

Hinata looked flustered. "I-I-I j-just I d-don't l-l-like you p-putting h-him down" she stuttered. She stopped, inhaled, exhaled and continued, "I t-think underdogs as y-you call them are the strongest of all" the fierceness in her eyes startled Deidara the most.

Deidara was dumbstruck. "No shit…" he said with awe. The wheels in his head began to turn. He could use Hinata's feelings to his advantage…yeah. "You know Hinata I consider you a trustworthy friend in only a short amount of time" he said honestly.

Hinata blinked, amazed how quick Deidara changed the subject.

"I'm sorry how I tried to trick you into dating me, yeah. So I wanna do something nice for you" Deidara said. "You dig Naruto, right? Don't lie"

Hinata averted her eyes and twirled her fingers. Bowing her head, she nodded shyly.

"Then I'll help you ensnare your precious Naruto-kun"

Hinata's head shot up. "Wh-what?"

I'll help you get Naruto's attention—the _right_ kind of attention. I'm not totally popular but I got some clout. I'll help get your name out there and he'll notice that you actually exist"

Hinata was silent.

Deidara scooted closer to Hinata and whispered. "In return all I ask is for you to please, please, _**please**_ pretend to date me for sixty days"

"Wha-what?!" Hinata squeaked. "But d-don't y-you like b-boys…Aren't y-you gay?" she asked.

Deidara's skin turned deathly pale. "No I'm not! I'm straight! I DIG GIRLS! I LIKE GIRLS! THE BOOBS, THE BUTTS—I LIKE IT ALL!!!" he whispered furiously. When he calmed down he continued, "Don't worry we'll only pretend in public. In private we're friends. I'll help introduce you to people, raise your popularity standard a bit. Get you out of your shell and out of that abomination of a jacket!"

Unconsciously Hinata hugged her over sized coat closer to her frame. "Wh-what's wrong w-w-with my j-jacket?"

"You really need to trash that jacket; it's covering everything! Talk about modesty!" Deidara then added mentally. _'__**If **__there's anything worth seeing…I may have to send her to the gym!'_

"First thing is first, we're going shopping. You need a new wardrobe. Or do you want to go shopping with your girlfriends?"

"A-ano—"

"Oh I forgot you got none" Deidara said without thinking. "I guess I have to take you shopping…"

Hinata felt belittled but Deidara was right, she didn't have anyone…she was a shy loner who clung to mangas and books for companionship in the place of people.

She had Neji and Hanabi….but they were family. Oh! Kiba and Shino but they were only her lab partners in Kakashi-sensei's biology class. They were more like acquaintances than anything…Kami she was pathetic! No wonder Naruto-kun never paid attention to her.

"So do we have a deal? Hinata-chan?" Deidara asked softly. He looked distressed…almost desperate. Hinata broke eye contact with him and looked over at Naruto. He had bounced back from his rejection and was laughing and talking with Rock Lee and Tenten. Hinata felt her heart flutter. Just for a chance for Naruto to notice her was enough to make her go along with whatever wanted Deidara.

She looked back at Deidara. His eyes where pleading. Hinata nodded her approval. _'Anything for Naruto-kun'_

Hinata got the breath knocked out of her as Deidara pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Thank you, Hinata-chan! I promise I won't let you down, I promise, yeah!" Deidara nearly sobbed into her shoulder; tears of joy. He picked her up and swung her around catching the attention of the room in the process.

"What the hell Yamanaka?!" a kid shouted after he narrowly dodged Hinata's feet.

"I'm hugging my new _**girl**_friend, Hinata Hyuuga!" Deidara said excitedly. He sat her down and turned her around to face the class.

Hinata turned several shades of purple as everyone's eyes fell upon her. Though some people seemed less than interested, others were surprised, the gossipers looked like Christmas had come early (something new to add to the gossip pool), and the very least looked disappointed (mostly consisting of boys).

Tenten was the first to recover. "Dude, that's Neji-kun's cousin. You got a death wish?" she asked.

"He can try" Deidara said. With a happy grin, he pinched Hinata's cheek as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Stop slobbering all over Hinata you bastard!" Naruto yelled out suddenly. "She obviously doesn't feel the same about you: she looks like she's gonna have a heart attack!!"

Hinata gasped. Naruto-kun was defending her, in front of everyone? Her heart fluttered. _'He's noticing m-me! He's w-worried about me!' _Hinata could officially die happy. In fact her eyes rolled toward the heavens and everything went dark.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

"Hinata-chan, we really got to work on the fainting thing. It's getting old, yeah" Deidara said as Hinata sluggishly came back around. They were in the nurse's office again.

"S-s-sorry…" Hinata apologized.

"Rule number 1 on ensnaring Naruto-kun. Stop apologizing so much: it makes you seem insecure and clingy. Come on" Deidara said. He swung his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Together they left the clinic for the second time that day. "We're going shopping now"

"N-Now? Wha-wha about school? W-we have t-to get b-back to c-cl-class"

"Naw, school has been out for over twenty minutes!"

"W-what?!" Hinata exclaimed. She then thought airily for a moment. "O-oh no, I a-al-also missed the b-buss!"

"It's okay, I'll drive you home after we go shopping" Deidara reassured. "Besides I have to go to work tomorrow so we gotta go today"

Hinata felt ashamed. She been out for over an hour?! Kami she really, really_** was**_ pathetic! "B-but I-I don't h-have any mo-money on me…" Hinata dung into her pocket. The only money she had left over from lunch was three dollars and fifty-four cents.

"Bah! My treat! It's the least I could do since you're playing my girlfriend" Deidara said. "Consider it payment"

"N-No Deidara-kun, n-no please!"

"I said alright yeah, geeze. Rule number 2, Hinata, when a man makes a decision you can't talk him out of it!"

Hinata fell silent.

"Besides you don't seem like the type of girl to break the bank so I trust you—unlike someone else I know…" he added darkly thinking about his 'adorable' baby sister. "You're limit is two hundred. So where do you want to go?"

Hinata's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Th-that's too m-much!"

Deidara scratched the back of his head as he stared at Hinata like she had two heads. "You're really unique…. The first girl to actually complain too much money is spent on her, ha-ha! You're defiantly a weird one!"

Hinata suddenly found the sidewalk interesting to look at.

They arrived at the student parking lot a few minutes later. Only about eight cars remained out of one hundred and thirteen. Hinata was shocked when Deidara walked to a two door convertible parked near the front.

"T-this-is your c-car?!" Hinata asked with a faint smile on her lips. Baby blue with white racing strips; it was so beautiful. She used to admire it from a distance every morning when her bus passed by the student parking lot on its way to the bus loop.

"Yeah, this is my girl, Skylark" Deidara declared proudly. "She's a 1965 Ford Cobra. Fully restored by me; a car born to race! When I originally bought it for $500 from the junk yard I had no idea it was a classic! Some old geezer offered me $45,000 for it recently. Mentioned some shit on reliving his teen years or something like that but I refused"

"I-it's beautiful…" Hinata said with awe. She walked closer to the car to admire its finish up close. She ran her hand gingerly across racing stripes. Deidara, seemingly pleased with Hinata's comment, unlocked the passenger door and opened it for her. Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Might as well start like acting like a real couple, yeah" Deidara said with a shrug. "So when you start dating Naruto-kun, you'll know what to do and expect from a gentleman. He smirked "Rule number 3, a real gentleman treats you like a princess"

Hinata nodded. Nervously she got into the car.

Boy how can her life change in a day! She gets up, follows her daily rituals. Get up, fix breakfast for Neji and Hanabi, have a five minute devotional to her makeshift Naruto shrine, catch the bus, sit near the back of classrooms to avoid being seen. Finish at least one manga book a day—and that's when she was thrown off key.

Anko-sensei caught her reading again, sent her to ISS and then she met Deidara. Now she's leaving the school grounds with almost a complete stranger treating her to a two hundred dollar shopping spree! Trying not to throw up as Deidara zoomed around a tight curb, Hinata leaned back clutching her seat beat for dear life while thinking, _'What have I've gotten myself into?! AH! DIDN'T HE SEE THAT STOP SIGN!?'_

**-TBC-**

CM: if you're wondering what the heck is AR. Well where I live we have a program called Accelerated Reader or AR that requires students grades 6-11 to read for 20 minutes in every class everyday expect for Wednesday or early day. Sorry for the hesitated update. It's just that I really had to think were this story was going and how it's going to end. Now that's out of the way, I can get back to writing.


	3. Making the new Hinata

**Title:** My swan princess

**Summary:** Deidara dates Hinata for sixty days to prove he's straight. Hinata goes along with it in hopes of ensnaring her precious Naruto-kun but she gets more than she bargained for! HinataXDeidara, HinataXSasuke, HinataXNaruto, HinataXItachi, HinataXGaara

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto©

**Chapter 3: Making the new Hinata**

"I'm fin-finished" Hinata said. "S-so how did I-I do?" she pushed a cart full of clothes toward Deidara who was sitting in a chair by the dressing room. Rubbing his hands together he smirked, "I'll see" Deidara got up and began to look.

Since Hinata was so persistent that the money he offered was still too much, Deidara had managed to at least coax the girl into going to Ross, an outlet store for the malls. Hinata pressed her fingers together anxiously awaiting Deidara's approval only to be shot down.

"No, no, no, no" Deidara said flinging the articles of clothing aside. With a frown he picked up a white and purple jacket. Holding it away from himself like it was a stinky baby diaper he stated firmly, "Hell no" shaking his head he turned to Hinata. "What are you a nun? Seriously…Tell me now and spare us both the pain!"

Hinata was taken aback. "Wh-what's wrong with t-the clothes I p-picked?"

"They're old people's clothes that button up to the neck that's why! Where did you get them from, hm?"

Shyly Hinata pointed to the woman's section. Deidara rolled his blue eyes skyward. Holding her head he slowly stated, "Nooo—we're not buying from the old hag's section; we're going to look in the junior's now, savvy?"

Hinata frowned but nodded.

"Rule number 4: dress in modern clothes or else Naruto will think he's looking at a grandma" Deidara dumped out the clothes out she had gathered and pushed the squeaky cart toward the junior's section. Hinata followed; slightly insulted that he had called her style _haggish_.

"This is cute" Deidara said, throwing a top into the kart. "Oh and this is so smexy!" he added, throwing in another item.

Hinata looked on horrified. They were low rise pants and a baby doll top. Such revealing and bold clothing—Oh the _horror_! She only became more horror-struck as Deidara continued to throw in more revealing dressings. She nearly fainted when Deidara picked up a gothic mini-skirt and a thong to match.

On the way to the dressing room for the second time, Deidara threw in everything from accessories like chokers to leggies to go underneath the mini skirts.

"Now go try these on" Deidara said piling the clothes on Hinata's shoulders. He pushed her in the direction of the nearest dressing room. "Y-Yeah" Hinata muttered weakly, as she limped inside and locked the door.

Deidara waited impatiently in an anxious silence as he waited for Hinata to show. He wasn't sure if he would be pleasantly surprised or horrified… but just in case he was preparing himself for the worst—

"Ano…D-Deidara-kun…" whispered an embarrassed voice. Deidara looked up and was immediately taken aback.

Hinata stood in the doorway. Wearing a ruffle layered mini-skirt with black leggies. Her shirt was a cute Baby doll top with a white bunny on it with quarter sleeved jacket short jacket. The triple layered, blue beaded choker on her neck brought out the whole outfit.

The clothes fitted perfectly in symmetry…all her curbs in the right place. Kami he swore he'd never seen a body that perfect expect a model's. He couldn't believe how fit Hinata was….heck why the hell did she hide a knock out figure like that under a baggy jacket and loose fitting pants was beyond him. But then he noticed how pudgy her breasts were…they were stepping out of her small bra. It was almost hypnotizing to look at.

Hinata felt increasingly uncomfortable at Deidara's stare. After a moment she saw drool drip out of the corner of his mouth. She was completely reassured he was straight as a flag pole.

"D-Deidara-kun…?" she whimpered crossing her hands over her portly chest.

"Hmmm, yeah. Sorry" he apologized quickly. A blush formed on his cheek bones. "You look good. I didn't know you were so fit, heck Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Deidara mentally slapped himself. _'__**I**__ can't keep my eyes off you!'_

Hinata smiled sheepishly at the comment. Just the thought of having Naruto's undivided attention—Oh, a dream come true!

"You need new bras…" Deidara added quickly, breaking Hinata from her day dreams. He looked away sheepishly, wiping the corner of his mouth. "What size you're wearing, now?"

Hinata looked mortified. Deidara was afraid she was gonna faint again. She took a deep breath. "D-D-D 3-34".

"Hmmm. I'll get a 38D then and heck, a DD just in case. You continue to try on, okay? I'll be back"

Hinata nodded weakly. Holding onto the wall for support she wobbled back to her stall. Since she wore oversized jackets, there was no need to buy bras fluently; especially since she seemed to grow to a new size each year. It was rather annoying—

"_sotto mezameru!" _Hinata's cell phone ringed.

" _hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo…"_

Hinata quickly shook her purple razor flip phone out of her pants. The caller ID said 'Hyuuga Man'. Oh no, she forgot all about Neji! He probably was worried. He was vice president of Kohana's high kendo club so he usually disappeared right of 6th period and wouldn't come home till four…ah crap it was past five!

" _negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to—"_

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. "Are you alright? You're not home so where are you?"

"I-I-I…ano" Hinata hesitated. "I w-w-went sho-shopping. I took the c-city bus a-a-after school!" she stuttered. She felt her stomach cringe, just the thought of lying to her cousin made her hate herself a little more. Well it was a half lie, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have given you a ride after Kendo practice was over. You want me to pick you up?"

"N-NO!" Hinata squeaked a little too quickly. "I-I'll take the city bus a-a-again. I-I'll be h-home soon. I Pro-promise!"

Neji was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Be careful, Hinata-sama"

"T-thanks…I w-will" Hinata hanged up the phone with Neji still on the other end. She breathed. Neji hated Deidara and now she was dating him…she didn't want to think about his reaction. Hinata unbuttoned the mini-skirt and wiggled out of it. Well they really weren't dating for real so why would he get mad? She dropped her head. She wasn't _that_ stupid; Neji would be even more upset that she went low as to whore herself to a man just to get another one.

Deidara came back with the bras a few minutes later when Hinata was in the mist of trying on a dress. It turned out Hinata needed a 32DD. Next Deidara purchased some fuzzy boots for the upcoming winter months and a few flats for them meantime. At the checkout counter he only allowed Hinata to get two short, quarter sleeved jackets—just to put over the sleeveless tops.

—**PAGE BREAK— **

Hinata wiggled uneasily in the car. Hinata decided—or rather Deidara ordered for her to keep on the original outfit she first tried on. So she could get used to it. Hinata tugged on the edges of her mini-skirt in a weak attempt to pull it down. She had leggies underneath but she still felt naked…

Suddenly Hinata's razor phone ringed again. And again it was Neji. Just as she was about to answer it, Deidara took it, turned it off and tossed it behind the seat.

"Wha-wha?!—"

"Sorry Hinata-chan but we got one more stop before I drop you home"

"Wha? W-where?" Hinata asked. It was getting later by the second and Neji-nii-chan was gonna get upset…

Deidara whipped out his phone, pressing the speed dial. The phone ranged several times before an annoyed bratty voice answered on the other end, "What?"

"Yo, Ino-chan! Is Sherry and Dad home?"

"No. What do you want?"

"I need a favor"

"Sorry not in the mood"

Grinning Deidara singed, "I'll give you a guinea pig for your cosmetology assignment—"

"I'm listening dearest brother"

"I gotta girl that needs a little make over, can you do it?"

"Depends… who is it?"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Hinata squeaked. _She_ was the guinea pig!

"Doesn't ring a bell…The Hyuuga name does though….Doncha you mean Hanabi Hyuuga?"

"No Hinata Hyuuga. Hanabi's big sis. She's in the eleventh grade so you may not know her"

"Oh, well okay I'll see what I can do. I'll have my stuff out when you come"

—**PAGE BREAK— **

"SIMLE!" Ino cheered as she took a picture. Hinata blinked trying to clear her eyes. Ino shook her hand manically. "So you're Hinata? Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Ino, Deidara adorable baby sis!"

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"So just stand still and let me get a general idea what I'm dealing with here!"

Hinata felt embarrassed as Ino looked hard into her face. The pale blond was narrowing her baby blue eyes and squinting up her nose every few seconds or so. Then she began to pace around Hinata. Occasionally touching Hinata to turn her head a certain angle or to pull on her hair and feel it between her fingers. Lastly she peered at her worn down finger nails.

"Hmmmm….You got weird eyes…Your hair is like a shaggy dog and are you a nail biter?" Ino said rubbing her chin. "But overall you're not a total loss"

Hinata lowered her head in shame and blinked back a tear. Ino blinked, not expecting such a response.

"Ino, if that was a comment it totally sucked, yeah" Deidara commented harshly.

"Sorry!" Ino said to Hinata. "I didn't know you were so sensitive, my bad!" with a sweet smile said, "I'll help you look like the goddess Aphrodite in three hours tops. Now worries"

"You think you'll be done before pops gets home?"

"Yeah, he doesn't come in at least until eleven so we're safe and now…" Ino pushed poor helpless Hinata into the kitchen. In the middle of the square kitchen was a bar stool surrounded by news paper. Ino removed her coat and sat Hinata down on the stool. There waiting beside it on a fold up tray was bottles of protein shampoos, several perm boxes and foil.

"Okay do you have dandruff?" Ino asked as she snapped on a pair of plastic gloves.

"N-no"

"Did you put on any greasy oil or an excessive amount of gel on your hair in the last 24 hours?"

"N—"

"Good! Okay. I'm gonna use foil highlighting. Since you have dark indigo hair, I'll do a red highlight…Just enough to turn it a shade of purple—Don't look at me like that! It'll be pretty when I'm done!" Ino said with an eager smile. She wrapped a beach towel around Hinata's shoulders.

'_I hope…'_ Deidara gulped as he looked on from a safe distance. He remembered Ino's last few 'guinea pigs'. He gave Hinata an encouraging smile and the big thumbs up. Perhaps he was trying to hard, Hinata only looked more vexed.

For the next two hours Hinata endured a burning scamp, Ino's manhandling, fruity shampoos and a sore back. Currently she was being scorned by a hot blow dyer and was beginning to see stars from all the tugging and pulling as Ino comb through her hair.

"Even after the perm your hair is still thick!" Ino complained. But then she smiled. "Nevertheless I gotta admit; this is my first successful highlighting perm!"

"I w-want to s-see…" Hinata said reaching for a mirror but Ino snatched it away.

"No! Wait until I'm completely done" she said giddily.

"B-but we a-a-aren't d-d-done?!" Hinata squeaked.

"Nope! I'm gonna put a little make up on you to finish the job. What color you want?"

"Erm… pur-purple, please?"

"Ummmm…" Ino hesitated as she squinted up her nose for the hundredth time that day. "I know you like purple but you seem more like a midnight blue to me…Okay…" Ino took out several shades of eye shadow. "You're skin is really pretty! It's smooth and fair. What acne cream do you use? Well anyway you don't need make up really. I would just add a dab of powder on your nose, cotton candy colored lip gloss and a little midnight blue eyeliner and….presto! What do you think?"

Ino placed the confiscated mirror within Hinata's reach.

Hinata gasped as she looked into the mirror. "Th-that's m-m-m-me?!" Hinata stuttered in disbelief. Ino had cut her bangs in the front so it was even and had pinned it to the side with a hair clip. Her indigo hair was shiny and luscious and pulled back over her shoulders. Running a hand through her hand she realized the perm was evenly distributed and perfectly done.

"I gotta admit you're my finest work! You're a true diamond in the rough! An ugly duckling who became a swan!" Ino squealed excitedly. She ran to get her camera and began talking pictures. "Turn to the right, now the left! Look upward! Give me those big anime eyes, thanks! Wow I sooo got an 'A'! DEIDARA! Get your bum in here!"

Deidara, who was currently upstairs, glared at his portrait he had been working on for the past few hours. It was Konan Origami with angel wings, his crush since seventh grade. He was working with several shades of red and blacks. Now thanks to Ino's out burst, he had missed and now a nice black smear was splattered across her face.

"DEIDARA GET DOWN HERE!" Ino shouted. "DON"T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!"

With an irritated growl, he chucked down his brush in frustration and stormed down to the kitchen. "What is it Ino—uh!?" Deidara's rage dissipated. Standing before him was the reincarnation of the moon goddess in a bunny tee shirt. It had to be. He swallowed. "Hin-Hinata?" he asked in disbelief.

In response, the goddess looked down at her fingers sheepishly and blushed, only making herself look even more radiant.

Ino giggled happily and clapped her hands. "See? Deidara likes it!"

Deidara smiled weakly. That was an understatement. He _loved _it!

—**PAGE BREAK— **

It was a silent ride home. The only sound that could be heard was the smooth jazz playing on the 92FM radio dial. From the corner of Hinata's eyes she saw Deidara continually sneaking glances at her whenever he could. When they finally reached Hinata's neighborhood, Deidara parked his car a block from Hinata's apartment, so anyone peeing out the windows of her complex (mainly Neji) wouldn't see them together.

"So you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" Deidara asked.

"N-No it's okay..I'll take the bus…"

"Unspoken rule number 1: It's lame to ride the school bus pass middle school"

Hinata shrugged. "It's free…"

"Still, it's much more appealing to catch a ride with someone or get your own car. Pathetic but true. Think about it…most of the so called popular kids have their own cars"

Hinata was silent for a moment. He was right. Sakura Haruno had a VW beetle, specially painted to look just like a cute lady bug. Ino had a Carney yellow Toyota yaris. Sasuke Uchiha had a two door, get this—a two door Mercedes.

"Well…after tomorrow morning I'll start ri-riding with you" Hinata answered. Gathering her shopping bags she struggled to get out of the car.

"Okay and two more things Hinata-chan" Deidara said. "Since I won't be with you tomorrow morning; Promise me that you'll hold your head high and try your best not to be intimidated. People will be staring and whispering but ignore them. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. Lastly, rule number 5: No stuttering if you can help it"

"I-I'll" Hinata cleared her throat. "I'll try…"

"Good girl" Deidara said. "See yeah tomorrow and Hinata…thanks"

"No, thank you, Deidara-kun…" Hinata said without sputtering.

Deidara watched as Hinata waddle down the side walk and up to her doorstep. The door opened automatically revealing a pissed off Neji. But his anger turned into disbelief when he noticed Hinata's new look. Uh oh, is that a blush on mister 'I'm mad of steel's' cheeks?

Deidara smirked.

After Hinata was safely inside, he ignited the engine to life and drove away. In his rearview mirror he glanced at Hinata's apartment for the last time. Stopping at a long red light, he closed his eyes. A vision of a sweet innocent Hinata engulfed in a heavenly light with angel wings spouting from her back... A honk from an angry driver behind him woke Deidara up. He sped off under the green light still thinking of Hinata's chaste smile.

A strange was feeling bubbling up in Deidara's chest as he remembered the only reason why she agreed to be with him in the first place was to be with that damn loud mouth Uzumaki. He frowned but he was determined to keep his word. He would do all in his power to convince people he was straight and to hook Hinata up with her crush when they broke up. Deidara huffed. For the first and last time in his life, he was envious of Naruto Uzumaki.

—**TBC—**


	4. Meeting the new Hinata

**Title:** My swan princess

**Summary:** Deidara dates Hinata for sixty days to prove he's straight. Hinata goes along with it in hopes of ensnaring her precious Naruto-kun but she gets more than she bargained for! HinataXDeidara, HinataXSasuke, HinataXNaruto, HinataXItachi, HinataXGaara

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto©

**Chapter 4: Meeting the new Hinata**

-

"So um…"

Um? That word never existed before in Neji's vocabulary. Staring owlishly at Hinata's looks, Neji's brain suddenly went out the window. He had been perfectly prepared to give Hinata a good scolding for her reckless behavior. First for going off without telling him, then staying off _and_ turning her cell phone off so he couldn't reach her. But this was something he didn't see coming in a million years even if he had a crystal ball to help him.

"Hey Hinata!" Hanabi shouted coming around the corner of the hallway. "Why didn't you take me shopping with you? You knew I wanted to shop for a new bathing suit—whoa!" she exclaimed when she finally _looked_ at her sister.

Hinata stared uneasily back and forth between. Neji and Hanabi were both staring at her with their mouths gapping. "D-did I grow f-fangs?" Hinata joked with a weak smile.

Hanabi and Neji closed their mouths abruptly. Neji looked away shamefully, a blush inflaming his whole face. Hanabi however smirked. "Dunno sis, open your mouth and let's see"

Hinata sighed.

"Hinata, you look—_wow_…I didn't know you had it in you…" Hanabi stepped forward and tugged a couple of times on Hinata's ruffle layered miniskirt. Her smirk turned into a mischievous grin. "Yep, it's _real_ alright" she confirmed to Neji.

"I'm going t-to bed…g-goodnight" Hinata said. "Sorry for w-worrying you, Neji" she apologized with a bow.

Hinata picked up most her bags. Silently Neji lifted the remaining two and carried them upstairs. Hinata felt a little uneasy as Neji sat on the edge of her bed passively staring at her as she placed away her new wardrobe. He raised his eyebrow several times at the mini skirts and he blinked at the thongs.

It wasn't creepy but it made Hinata more and more uncomfortable. "Um, N-Neji"

"Yes?"

"Wh-why are you in h-here?" Hinata asked.

Neji didn't answer for several minutes. He continued to watch Hinata hang up her new clothes and take down her old ones. Hinata jumped in surprise when he did start talking.

"I've decided that you are growing up and that I should trust your judgment" Neji said with finality in his voice. Hinata's bed squeaked as he rose from it and left the room without another word.

Hinata suddenly felt guilty. For the last three years she, Neji and Hanabi had been living together. Neji had move to Kohana city after his father, Hizashi Hyuuga, was murdered. A hit man had mistaken his identity for his twin brother (and her father) Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji was withdrawn and bitter (and still is to this day) however Hinata and Hanabi were graced to see a rare side of him; the caring, sensitive, nurturing side.

Neji immediately clinged to Hinata and Hanabi as a surrogate big brother and Hinata couldn't have been happier. The pain of loneliness ached just a little less. Hinata had been alone since her mother died from childbirth with Hanabi. Not that she blamed Hanabi—unfortunately their father did. He buried himself in his work and when Uncle Hizashi died, it only intensified. Now Hinata was lucky if she saw him once or twice a year. Sure he sent money and nannies (before Neji's arrival) but it meant nothing. Only occasional she got letters from her father scolding her if she made poor markings in school.

Hinata laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling for several hours before turning off the light. Tomorrow was the big day: The day they meet the new Hinata Hyuuga. Her first and lasting impression…to be accepted or rejected…Hinata tossed and turned for another thirty minutes before giving up and relying on a sleeping pill.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

The next day Hinata ambled into Kohana high.

"Wow, who's that?" a random kid asked.

His friend grinned and nudged him in the ribs. "A new girl, perhaps?"

"Or is that Jen back from plastic surgery?" suggested another girl.

"No it's it's uh…who are you?" A brave girl asked the pale beauty.

"I'm Hinata" Hinata answered confidently. She tossed her long amethyst hair over her shoulder. "…Hyuuga Hinata" she emphasized huskily.

"Wow, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata turned to see Naruto looking at her as if she was Kami's gift to the world. "I've never noticed you before. I'm so sorry" Naruto took her hands and got down on his knees. Suddenly they weren't in a hallway with the student body but in a celestial palace full of dazzling light and red rose petals. "Will you accept my apologies by becoming my girlfriend?"

"But, Naruto-kun, what about Sakura-san?" Hinata asked innocently with a smirk of a youkai.

"Who cares?!" Naruto snorted. "Everyone knows she got it all from the doctor two years ago! But you're the real deal" he grabbed her. "I cannot resist any longer, Hinata-chan. I. MUST. KISS. YOU!!!" Naruto stressed each word.

Hinata smirked. "Then do so" she ordered.

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata's face and slowly their lips met—

Rat tap tap.

Hinata groaned as she snuggled deeper into her bed sheets.

Rat tap tap.

"Hey Hinata!" a voice called. "Answer me if your there!"

"W-what?" Hinata moaned turning over to face her door. It opened to reveal Hanabi.

"Hinata! What are you still doing here?!" Hanabi asked. She was dressed in her school uniform with her backpack on ready to walk out the door.

"Wh-what time is it?" Hinata asked groggily as she sat up.

"It's seven-forty five. Neji left already—I thought you went with him!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widen, "O-Oh no!" she squeaked. "I m-missed the buss!!" Hinata fell backwards falling headfirst out of bed… Great today was the day she was going to catch Naruto-kun's eye and _this_ happened!

Hinata wanted to curl up and die…this day was turning into a nightmare. She would be over two hour's late if she had to walk to school but who cared? She had to get there. Today was the day to stand out and she couldn't stand up Deidara if she didn't put up any effort of her own!

"Are you going to be alright?" Hanabi said concerned.

"Yes!" Hinata said jumping up immediately. "Just m-make sure not to m-miss your o-own bus!"

In a hurry Hinata raided her closet, barely aware of Hanabi bidding her farewell before leaving the apartment. Hinata quickly placed on a black short-sleeved hoodie shirt with a neon pink trim. She chose to pair it up with dark blue skirt with crop leggings and black flats. Hinata ran to the bathroom to wash her face and to goggle. No time to eat. After hurriedly pinning her hair up with pink clips in a similar style Ino had fashioned last night, she rushed out the door.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Hinata had been jogging close to half an hour before she decided to take a break. She knew she was half way there when she came across Lakefront Park. It was a small picnic area in front of Lake Kohana. A small smile touched her face. Such good memories flooded back to her. When her mother was alive, her family used to have picnics out there and fish. Of course it was her father who caught the biggest fishes. Heck, the biggest fish she caught was size of her pinkie.

Hinata walked down to the picnic area. The sight of it immediately saddened her. Kohana city had let the park go to shambles. The bridge crossing the small river had disintegrated away; trash littered the ground…barbeque grills were rusted and rotted through. The brick walkway was uneven and nearly covered by fungus and undergrowth.

It really hurt to see her childhood place in such a state.

Hinata walked over by the trees to peer closer at the lake. Trash floated near the shoreline. Suddenly something twinkled in the sunlight. Standing on the tree's roots to get closer, she knelled down to retrieve it. It was a bracelet. A wishing star bracelet to be exact—inspired from the popular series, Hoshi no tama.

Stainless steel chain with two stars charms in a sapphire orb. It was beautiful and very rare. In fact the company bragged of only making ten like it in the entire world! Was it real or was it counterfeit? The real one was made of white gold…

"You know my hand is losing circulation…" a low voice said suddenly.

Hinata squeaked. Following her instinct she kicked. _Hard._

Hearing a loud discomfort grunt, Hinata looked to see a red haired boy lying against the tree base. From the direction she came, he was hidden by the tree and she didn't even see him!

Hinata was horrified. Not only did she step on this boy, she kicked him too! "I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry! I didn't s-see y-y-you! I didn't k-k-know!"

The red head stood up slowly, brushing himself off. He inspected the hand Hinata had stepped on. An impressive shoe print was embedded on his skin. Next he looked at his shoulder by rolling up his sleeve. "Hm. It'll bruise later" turning his pale green eyes to Hinata he replied, "It's alright. Stop hyperventilating already. By the way, nice kick"

"N-n-no! It's n-not! P-please let m-me treat it! I'm s-s-s-so sorry—"

The boy looked at her coolly. "I said it's alright. Relax. What's the name? I'm Gaara Sabaku"

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Hinata eh? Pretty name" Gaara said disinterestedly while causally flipping through his cell phone, checking his text messages. He looked up at her suddenly. "Wait, are you the same Hinata who is dating Deidara Yamanaka?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"How the hell did that happened?" he asked.

Hinata was taken aback by the crude language. "H-h-he…he asked m-me out a-and I said y-yes" it was the partial truth.

Gaara clicked his tongue. "A hot girl like you could do better than that" he said impassively.

Hinata blushed. She couldn't remember being called 'hot' before in her entire life. She was sure Gaara was just trying to me nice. "So w-why are you lying a-around here aren't y-you suppose to b-be in s-school?" Hinata asked.

Gaara shrugged indifferently. "I'm meeting with a bunch of kids for breakfast at I-HOP today"

"Wh-what? Why?" Hinata asked. "Won't t-they get in trouble…or—"

She stopped when she noticed the disbelieving look Gaara gave her. "It's senior skip day, today. Where have you been?"

Hinata fumbled with her hands in a embarrassed silence…maybe in the school library or tuned into her favorite manga series, Kami-chan. "S-so you are a s-senior?" she asked instead.

Gaara shook his head. "My sister Temari is a senior so she's letting me skip with her…you in or not? You can come with me since you're not in school either"

"N-no!" Hinata squeaked.

Gaara blinked.

Hinata was embarrassed that she overreacted. "I-I um…I'm on my way to school—"

"Could have fooled me…it's nearly ten you know"

"I m-missed the buss!" Hinata explain miserably. So I um, I…"

"No way" Gaara snorted. "So you're walking to school? How far have you come?"

Hinata told him.

"Damn you're devoted. Going for a perfect attendance record or something?"

"Erm…um—"

"Well I guess I could drop you off and keep going. Want that?" he offered.

"Um…w-why are you b-being nice to m-me?" Hinata asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Because you seem like a good girl. What, were you planning to knock me out and carjack me or something?"

Hinata gasped at the mere thought.

"Kidding, princess" Gaara said dully. Slightly amused by her antics.

"Pr-princess?"

"You act like one and not in the bratty way…kind of nice. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Y-Yes"

Gaara lead her to the parking lot were his motorcycle was parked. "Here" he said handing her a spare helmet. He climbed on. "Get on behind me and hold on" he instructed.

"N-nice bike…" Hinata commented and meant it.

"Thanks. I've had bought it on Ebay motors at a reduced price. Had to ship it here from Nevada but it was wroth it"

Hinata squeaked as they pulled out into the highway. Her heart pounded in her chest. Never had she been so scared and excited at the same time. Stopping at a red light, Gaara looked back at her. "First time on a motorcycle?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "It's-It's amazing!" she squealed happily.

Gaara smiled. "You're reacting better to it than Temari did. The first time she rode, she screamed—colorful words mind you. And she held onto me so tight, I was turning shades of blue. Then she almost caused us both to crash while I turning at a corner and when we arrived home, gave me the beating of my life"

"W-wow she s-sounds so…" Hinata trailed.

"She's not as bad as you think. You could meet her" Gaara offered again. "She left a message on my phone saying she's already waiting at I-Hop with some friends. Are you sure you want to rot away at school? I'll even pay your share if you come"

"I-I…um…" Hinata hesitated.

The light had changed, Gaara continued on toward Kohana High. Perhaps her misfortunate this morning was turning into a blessing in disguise! Was it such a coincidence that she would meet Gaara who offered her free food, a ride and an opportunity to meet kids from her school? This was a chance to get noticed and blend into the status quote. Isn't this what Deidara promised her he would help her do? Well it was time to help herself!

Gaara was about to pull into the school parking lot when Hinata said a weak. "…ok"

"What Princess? Speak louder"

"I'll go w-with you!" Hinata said. "I-I'm sorry I-I waited s-so long to t-tell you…"

Gaara shrugged. "It's fine. We really didn't go too far out of the way anyway" He made a u-turn and pulled out the parking lot heading for the main road.

Watching them go was the security guard and Deidara himself. A loud 'thunk' echoed through the parking lot as he dropped his books in shook. Deidara didn't know if his eyes were deceiving him or not: his sweet little angelic moon goddess, Hinata, was riding off with the red devil of Kohana High?

Now he knew hell has frozen over.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

Well at least the rumors had spread around at school…that some girl named Hinata Hyuuga was dating the bisexual, Deidara Yamanaka. Most kids (consisting typically of homosexuals) thought Deidara was just covering his tracks. Some believed the relationship was genuine. Others just didn't give a damn. The gossipers were upset because they couldn't confirm the rumors by harassing Hinata for answers.

Deidara felt his eyebrows twitching at all the whispers. Gee, and he though HE didn't have a life—

"YAMANAKA!" bellowed a voice suddenly. Deidara flinched slightly. Before he could turn around, he was shoved into a locker. He turned around to come face to face with a dreadfully pissed off Neji Hyuuga.

"What is this rumor I hear?" Neji asked icily.

The hallway came to a sudden stand still. Silence fell as the students watched on. Some looked eager, hoping there was going to be a fight.

Deidara scowled. He stood up straight. "It would depend on which one. Obviously there's thousands—"

"The one stating that trash like you is dating my cousin!" Neji snarled.

"Oh, that one" Deidara remarked off-handedly. "Yep. That happens to true—"

Deidara ducked Neji's right hook. "Stay away form my cousin, trash!"

Taking advantage, Deidara kicked Neji in the stomach. "She can date who she wants, you're not her daddy…I am!"

Neji saw red. This time his punch had hit his mark—Deidara's jaw.

Both boys found themselves clawing, kicking and punching every inch they could on the other. The crowds were hooting and clapping. Some people were cheering for Neji, others for Deidara and the rest didn't care who won, as long it was a good show. School administers rushed to scene and tried to pull the boys apart only to get socked too. Finally the security officers were called and with much difficulty were able to break the squabbling boys apart.

—**PAGE BREAK—**

"Ready?" asked Gaara. He and Hinata were standing at the entrance of I-Hop. Hinata gulped. "Y-yes"

Gaara eyed Hinata. "Relax already. They're only people, greedy people at that. They probably are too busy stuffing their faces with pancakes to notice us"

On the contrary, several heads looked toward the door when they came in.

A blonde with four ponytails looked up angrily. "Gaara you twerp! If you're late like this again I'll bash your face in, got it?" Temari threatened.

"Whatever you say dearest sister" Gaara said. He shrugged to Hinata. "Well it's not the first time I was wrong"

"Yeah we've been waiting for you!" A girl with red hair and spectacles said. Her hairstyle was strange. It was short on one side and long on the other.

Gaara sent her an annoyed look. "And how did_ you_ get here, Karin?"

"How rude!" Karin said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"She came with me" Juugo spoke up softly. He was a giant of a boy; easily recognized to be a football player.

Only two seats were open at the table. Gaara went and sat down next to his sister. The last open seat was on the end next to two boys. Nervously, Hinata sat down. One boy had black hair tied back into a ponytail and lines running down his nose with a bored look on his face. The other scared Hinata. He had spiky blue dyed hair and tiny beady little black eyes that reminded her of a shark.

Hinata visibly flinched when the shark boy turned to her with a smile fit for a carnivore.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" he said, holding out his hand to Hinata who shook it timidity.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga"

Kisame looked at Hinata's wrist and spotted the bracelet she had found earlier that morning. Kisame smile widen. "Aha, a wishing star bracelet; sapphire edition" he turned Hinata's wrist to a different angle to get a better look at it. "Not bad. Is it genuine?"

Hinata was about to answer when she was cut off by the stoical boy.

"You must excuse Kisame, anything to do with the word 'star' and he hooked" he explained.

"Oh shut it" Kisame scoffed. Looking slightly embarrassed he dropped the subject.

"So…is it true? Are you dating Deidara-kun?" a blue haired girl asked. She had her lower lip pierced and an origami rose rolled up in her hair.

Hinata nodded.

With a stern look she said, "Make sure you'll be good to him"

"I-I will!" Hinata squeaked.

The girl smiled. "I know you will. You seem like the loyal type. I'm Konan by the way"

The orange haired boy with more body piercings pulled Konan closer to him and kissed her cheek. "Stop pestering the poor girl. Deidara is a big boy, he can look after himself"

Konan shrugged. "Can't help it, Pein-koi. Dei's the little brother I've never had"

Pein turned to Hinata. "Well I'm just glad he's dating you now Hinata-chan. Maybe he's finally got over that crush he had on my Konan—"

"_Your_ Konan? Possessive aren't we?" Konan said swatting Pein's hand away.

"That's cold baby" Pein said, faking to be hurt.

Konan stuck out her tongue (it was pierced too) at him childishly him.

Temari snorted in disgust. "Oh stop it already you two"

"Hey, don't be a hater just because there's no takers" Pein said. He had to dodge a thrown fork.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Temari, you better calm down because I'm not bailing you out of jail again" he said seriously in between bites of pancake.

Hinata watched all of this with a slacked jaw. These so called 'in' kids were a bit weird…

"So Hinata-san…" the stoical boy said suddenly to her, trying to distract her from the chaos. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Itachi Uchiha"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"So what are your hobbies?" he asked.

Hinata jumped a little, looking at Itachi with uncertainty. "Um…r-reading?"

"Hn" Itachi took a long slip of his tea. "As do I. What type of literature do you read?"

"Um…man-mangas…stories…sometimes f-fanfictions online…" Hinata answered dully.

"…Hn"

Hinata had to step up. She was looking pathetic. "I-I'm a fan of Michael C-Crichton…" she said.

"Oh" the raven haired eye's lilted up a bit. "Then you must have read the book, _Prey_. I found it rather distasteful…"

"It-it was good!" Hinata defended. "It sh-showed how things cannot be c-contained or controlled by m-mankind!"

Itachi shrugged indifferently. "I'm more of a Stephen King fan" he said offhandedly.

Hinata nodded. She wouldn't admit it that most of King's books scared her but she did like his writing style. "Stephen King is a good author. He shows the faults and st-strengths of human n-nature in the bizarre situations h-his characters go t-through…"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. People perceive to what they think is reality and respond to it"

"Kind of l-like the p-people in the s-story, _Needful Things_?" Hinata asked recalling the book.

"Precisely. Good example" Itachi commended. "Mr. Gaunt sold them useless trash however to them it was a treasure they were willing to die for, willing to kill. Chasing after an illusion no matter the price…unfortunately the cost was their very soul. _Needful Things _is one of my favorites, next to the _Dark Tower_ series of course. Read anymore of his works?"

"Well…_T-The Mist_" Of course Hinata failed to mention it gave her nightmares for two weeks. And it didn't help the next day after she finished it, that it was foggy outside.

"A short but good—"

Kisame snorted cutting Itachi off. "It sucked. The ending I mean" he imputed into their conversation. "We don't know if they lived or died!" he complained. "Now Stephen King's _'It' _was something else!" he crackled.

Pein suddenly gasped aloud. "Kisame, you_ read_?" he asked incredulously. "No correction, you _can_ read?"

Kisame flashed Pein the middle finger. "I like horror stuff okay? So I make an exception…How did you think I got good markings in English for the past four years in AR? Stephen King plus thick book equals mega points"

"Wow you can add too"

Konan swatted Pein playfully. "Honestly, will it kill you to be nice for once?"

"Yes, yes it would baby" Pein answered.

"Anyhow" Itachi said, throwing attention back at himself. "Anything else?"

"I like romance n-novels…"

"Hn. You didn't strike me as a romantic. So do you like _Twilight _then?" Itachi asked. "I've never read it myself but I've heard other people—particularly teenage girls liked it"

"No" Hinata said flatly.

"What do you mean no?!" Temari yelled, finding her answer unbelievable. "Edward was so hot!"

Hinata shrugged. "I just never liked vampire love stories…it's kinda stupid. I mean va-vampires are_ dead_ so what's the p-point? Blood sucking p-parasites are not sexy to me"

Temari looked at her incredulously. "You're hopeless" she snorted.

Gaara looked as if cherubs have come down from heaven. "There _are_ angels. Finally a girl with some common sense"

"Spe-speaking of angels, Milton's _Paradise Lost_ was even b-better" Hinata said, hoping to get off the topic. "It took me a m-month to go through it…"

Itachi's eyes lilted up. "A week for me. Still, that is indeed impressive. Was it required reading or leisure?"

"Lei-leisure…I found it at the library and since I was studying a-angelology and demonology at my own p-pace. I found it helpful…It really helped when I f-found 'a booked called the _Encyclopedia of angels_ later—what?" Hinata asked when she noticed the looks she was getting.

The table went suddenly quiet. Only Itachi seemed interested, everyone else looked shocked. Hinata inwardly shunned herself. Great, now they think she's a geek.

"You…read…encyclopedias…for…fun?" Kisame asked in disbelief.

"Is it w-weird?" Hinata asked ashamed.

"It's completely normal to me, Hinata-chan" Itachi said smoothly. Underneath the table he kicked Kisame's chair, causing the boy to fall. "In fact it's refreshing to find a young woman curious in mythology"

Hinata could've kissed Itachi. He saved her from looking like a total weirdo.

"Hey ya'll, I think Itachi has finally met his match" Kisame announced as he got up from the floor. He patted Hinata on the head gently.

After scooting his chair a safe distance from the Uchiha, Kisame said, "Thank Kami! I was nearly bored to tears yesterday from all that talk about that Macbeth symbolism shit" he said before taking a long drink from his tall glass of lemon favored water.

"What other mythology books do you read?" Itachi asked.

"The H-Henricks series" Hinata answered. "B-But I still haven't read volume 8, 9 and 21…I would b-buy it but it would cost 139 dollars each"

"Hn" Itachi mused. "I have that volume in my personal library. In fact I have the whole Henrick series. Volume 1-26"

Hinata nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh! I would love to see that!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Itachi stoical face cracked into a rare soft grin at her genuine enthusiasm. "Ah, the first thing you said to me without stuttering" he pointed out. Hinata cowered a little at the comment. "It's a student holiday, teacher work day this Friday. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow and you can look to your heart's content"

Hinata's face lilted up. "R-really? Thank you so much Itachi-kun!"

Karin who, as everyone one else couldn't help but overhear, choked on her bacon. That dorky girl Hinana, Hinota—whatever her name was, was invited to Itachi's house?! The house where her precious Sasuke-kun happened to live too?!

Clearing her throat and wiping her mouth with a napkin Karin said, "Oh Itachi-kun. I'm interested in mythology too!"

"Really now…" Itachi said dully. He sent her a blank look as if asking, 'like I'm gonna fall for that'.

Karin nodded her head feverishly. "Plus I'll even give Hinato-chan a ride over if I can come along!"

Before Hinata could even blink Karin was hugging her shoulders and pinching her cheek. "Is that okay Hinato-chan?" she asked with her voice as sweet as honey.

"It's H-Hinata, not Hinato" Hinata corrected.

"Well is it okay, Hinata-chan?" Karin asked just as sweetly.

Hinata reluctantly agreed. It was not like she knew the directions to Itachi's house anyway.

Kisame leaned over to Itachi and whispered. "Should you give Sasuke heads up, I mean isn't Karin the same girl who had a voodoo doll of your kid bro?"

"Yes she is…" Itachi then smirked. "I think I'll have some entertainment this Friday…"

Kisame pulled back and shook his head. "You are such a sadist bastard, you know that Itachi?"

Itachi shrugged. He wrote down an address and some numbers onto a napkin with a pen and handed it to Hinata. "Here, Hinata-chan. This is the address and the gate key"

"O-okay. I'll l-look it up on map quest"

"No need!" Karin said. "I know were it is!"

Everyone expect Hinata inwardly snorted.

-

—**TBC—**

**CM:** I bet you guys weren't expecting that. Heh-heh. Sure I was going to write a scene of her walking into the school. Heads turning, "Kami, who is that? Hinata? No way!" but I've decided on a different approach.

Well the Hoshi no Tama is something I made up. Maybe it's real. Correct me then if so. In Japanese mythology Kitsunes are known to have 'hoshi no tamas' (star balls) that hold their fox fire or spiritual essence.

-


	5. A day with the Uchiha brothers

**Title:** My swan princess

**Summary:** Deidara dates Hinata for sixty days to prove he's straight. Hinata goes along with it in hopes of ensnaring her precious Naruto-kun but she gets more than she bargained for! HinataXDeidara, HinataXSasuke, HinataXNaruto, HinataXItachi, HinataXGaara

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto©

* * *

**Chapter 5: A day with the Uchiha brothers**

**...**

If one thought Deidara was a bad driver, they knew nothing of Karin. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut at the blurring images passing by her passenger side window. Why! Why didn't she get a clue about Karin's driving skill when a severally dented Ford Fiesta pulled up into her driveway this morning? And why was Neji so cool about letting her go with Karin? It must have been his idea of revenge for what happened on Thursday…

—_**FLASH BACK—**_

_Hinata arrived home to her apartment four o'clock in the afternoon. Gaara had dropped her off and Hinata was practically skipping on cloud nine. She had made some friends with the 'in' people. Although she would admit they were a little too weird for her taste. If this was popular, Hinata was seriously questioning society's sanity. _

_As Hinata entered the house Hanabi walked out of the kitchen while eating out of a Chinese take-out box. She chewed for a moment and swallowed, "Hey Hinata, you better watch out, Neji's pissed off" she warned._

"_What…?" Hinata asked. Sheepishly she asked, "Is it a-about my absence at school today?" Hinata was sure she must have given everyone a scare. Deidara was expecting to pull off a performance and Neji and expecting the habitual. _

_Hanabi shook her head. "No, it's worse: he found out about your boyfriend" she answered before spooning herself another mouthful of chicken fried rice._

_Hinata paled horribly. "How…how did he f-f-find out…?" She felt herself growing weak in the knees._

_Hanabi snorted. "The whole school knows, Hinata. It was only a matter of time. In fact Neji got into a fight with him this morning and got suspended for a week" she explained. Hanabi then pouted. "How come you didn't tell me you had a guy, Sis? Sheesh talk about leaving me out of the loop!" _

"_Hanabi! N-not now! Where is Neji?" Hinata asked urgently._

"_He's in his room-"_

"_HINATA!" thundered a stern voice._

"_-or was in his room" Hanabi corrected. As soon as the comment exited her mouth, Neji rounded the corner. He held an ice pack over his left eye and he had a busted lip. Hinata ran to him in alarm. "I'm…I'm sorry!" Hinata squeaked._

"_Sorry? Sorry!" Neji asked incredulously. "Sorry isn't cutting it this time, Hinata!" _

"_I-I-I-I…I know you must h-hate me—Ah!"_

_Hinata was taken aback when Neji suddenly grasped her into a hug. He rubbed circles on Hinata's back. "I can never hate you…" Neji whispered into her hair. Hinata relaxed into his hold. _

"_T-That's good to know…"she sighed in relief. Neji ended the hug. "So…" His soft tone drying up all at once as he demanded. "Where were you, Hinata?"_

"_I-I participated in senior skip day with some friends" Hinata answered. "I was at I-Hop… and then I went to the m-movies and then the arcade…"_

_Neji raised an eyebrow. "…By yourself?"_

"_No …" Hinata went on to tell Neji everything that happened._

"_You did all that with complete strangers?" Neji gasped._

"_Well they're not strangers anymore… they are my friends now…" Hinata replied. _

_Neji looked at Hinata incredulously before shaking his head. "Hinata, I know you are excited about meeting new people but you must be careful! I've heard some things about some of those kids like Gaara, Pein and Itachi…"_

"_Things like what?"_

"_Gaara is the Red Devil of Konoha for a reason you know! But that guy Pein, Konan, Juugo, Itachi and Kisame are even more dangerous… They were rumored to have been part of an uppie up gang called Akatsuki since middle school" Neji told her. "There's a saying, 'Once you're in Akatsuki you will die in Akatsuki!'"_

"_Spoooky" Hanabi teased. _

_Neji sent Hanabi a frown. "I'm serious" He turned back to Hinata. "Heed my words and stay away!"_

_Hinata lowered her eyes shamefully as she tugged on the edge of her shirt._

_Neji inwardly groaned. "…You're not going to stay away are you?"_

_Hinata didn't answered._

_Neji sighed out loud before patting Hinata's shoulder. "Well at least…please be careful. Oh, and one more thing Hinata…"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_Dump that trashy boyfriend of yours!"_

—_**END FLASH BACK—**_

"Security code, Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked up.

"The security code" Karin repeated. His drummed her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "Itachi gave it to you did he? We can't get into this gated community without it"

"R-Right!" Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out the napkin Itachi gave her yesterday.

"Okay…4322" Karin muttered as she punched in the keys.

In a static voice on the computer responded. "Access Granted…please pull forward" it said before opening the large bronze gate. While the gate was still opening, Karin drove in, nearly scraping the driver side door on the gate.

Everything looked so perfect! All the impressive mansions with their lush green lawns and perfectly manicured trees…The homeowners association must have had this place strung up by the toes Hinata assumed.

"Let's see… 2145…2145—ah! Here we are!" Karin pulled up in the driveway.

"You go through the front, I'll catch up later!" Karin ordered. She already jumped out the car.

"Where… where are you going!" Hinata called after the impatient girl, unsure what to expect.

"I have something I need to see!" Karin answered with a creepy glint in her devious red eyes. Hinata did not ask her to elucidate. As Karin ran around the back, Hinata went to the entrance. She knocked. The door opened automatically.

"Hello…?" she called timidly. Everything was still and quiet. Cautiously Hinata entered. "F-Forgive me… but no one would answer, I w-was invited over by Itachi-san… hello?" she said again.

No answer.

Reluctantly Hinata closed the door behind her. "Hello? Anyone here…? Itachi?" she called nervously as she walked down the hallway.

Karin meanwhile had the used the house code to get into the private gym at the back. "Jackpot!" She crackled as he held her prize in her hands. Sasuke's black workout shorts. By the sweaty smell and warm touch lingering on the fabric, Karin concluded that he had just used them today! This was a perfect ingredient for her next voodoo doll.

"Karin, are you stealing my boxes…_again_?" a peeved voice asked suddenly.

The lights turned on. Karin flinched. _'Shit!' _she thought.

...

* * *

...

Hinata couldn't believe how big the house was! She had already gotten lost twice! Hinata only knew where she was due to the family room that was located near the entrance. It was like a maze. The hallways were depressingly similar on every turn. Hinata began to doubt that anyone lived here. Everything was too immaculate… white carpet, white walls and black furniture. Expensive pieces of art like statutes and expensive looking vases on marble stands brought some color to the rooms but it was all still so eerie. Eerily quiet and still.

That's when a spark of scarlet caught Hinata's eye. She immediately stopped. It was a nice change from the insanely clashing colors of black and white. The door leading to the room was ajar ever so lightly, just enough for Hinata to notice the color. Opening the mahogany door wider, she saw that the walls were painted red. It wasn't bright red like fresh blood but more of a richer tone of burgundy. It was so alluring that it reeled Hinata right in before she could reason to herself how rude it was to simply waltz into someone else's room.

"Hey…" a low deep voice said. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly she turned her head around to see an intimidating figure slouching against the doorframe. His pale skin that was much fairer and beautifully paler than her own. His ebony locks of hair seemed to defy gravity as it spiked up in the back of his head or did he use a whole tub a hair gel? Hinata began to wonder if the hair was naturally spiky like Naruto-kun's or—

"I asked you a question, idiot" the boy said shortly. He was obviously peeved. His hard black eyes bore into her gentle lavender ones like a scorching flame. Hinata visibly flinched back as if she had been burned. "Um…um… I…"

Now completely annoyed Sasuke took a menacing step toward her. "If are one of Karin's lackeys you can get your shit and get out of my house right now. Or I'm calling the police" he threatened. Hinata's bottom lip quivered.

Sasuke's frown was thunderous. He knew that look. It was the look that all girls would give him before they pleaded to stay. Just as he was about to cut loose an especially cruel retort, Hinata bowed to him while moving several paces backward.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorrrrrry!" she squeaked. "Pl-Please don't eat me!"

Well… that was unexpected.

Sasuke's anger dropped and left him in a dumbfounded state. He blinked several times at the bowing girl who continued to babble on, "I-I am s-s-sorry Uchiha-san! I-I got lost in this house! Please s-spare me, dark one!"

Regaining some sense Sasuke asked, "…Eat you…?" while looking incredulous. He was still too caught up on her first response to even notice her apology. "What are you, six? Why would I eat you?"

Hinata cheeks tinted red. This was so embarrassing. "Y-you look like a daimon to me just now…."

"And what the hell is that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um… a m-monster very much l-like a vampire expect that they s-suck out y-your s-s-s-soul…"

Sasuke stared at her. "You are the weirdest girl I've ever met" he stated decisively. "Now get out of my room!"

Hinata nodded feverishly. With her back against the wall, Hinata stayed as far away from Sasuke as she eased her way out.

"I'm not going to eat you damn it!" Sasuke yelled. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sasuke was starting to think Karin had threatened this girl into her services in order to break into his home again. His headache almost came back just thinking about Karin. That was one crazy stalking bitch. The restraining order he filed couldn't be put into effect soon enough.

"D-do you h-have to yell so m-much…?" Hinata asked quietly as she wilted under his burning glaze.

This girl was acting like a six year old kid in a sixteen year-old's body. Speaking of body, she was easy on the eyes, Sasuke thought. She had an hourglass figure that was petite and delicate looking. Her hair was a calming shade of indigo. She also had long eye lashes and plump pink lips. No make up—maybe just a modest shade of lip gloss at most. She was a natural beauty. There was a classy not flashy demeanor about her. This was the type of girl every guy wanted to bring home to his mama. Including his own mother, if she was still alive to approve.

"…I guess I don't have to" Sasuke admitted. "What's your name, why are you here?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"I-I…I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga…um… I-Itachi-kun …I m-met him at I-Hop…." she said this while poking her fingers together and looking everywhere but Sasuke's face. "H-he…. He told me to come over today so I could read his mythology books…I got lost in the house. I'm v-very sorry U-Uchiha-san!"

Coming over to read mythology? Yeah right. That was a good one. A new one anyway. Itachi always had girls coming over for the weekends. This was his newest edition. Sasuke recalled a few girls his brother would bring home from time to time. Beautiful and pleasing to the eyes until the next day…after the hair extensions, the makeup and accessories wore off. Dear Kami have mercy! Sasuke felt a little bit jealous. This girl was a cutie…not to mention childishly innocent and she was about to be defiled by that half-blind manwhore in the near future.

Suddenly something clicked at the back of Sasuke's mind …her name it sounded familiar ….Hyuuga…. Hyuuga…

"Wait, Hyuuga…you are _that_ Hinata? That huddled mouse girl from my creative writing class?"

Turning beat red, Hinata looked down in shame. Honestly, did everyone see her only as that? Oh well… she should be glad that Sasuke even acknowledged her. "Yeah…hi S-Sasuke… I-I wasn't s-sure you re-recognized me…"

Sasuke felt his guard drop tremendously. Hinata Hyuuga… 6th period creating writing class with Yuuhi-sensei. She was a bit of a wallflower and notoriously one of the few girls on the planet that didn't have wet dreams about him (to his knowledge anyway).

"Hinata"

"Y-Yes Uchiha-san?"

"I advise you leave if my brother invited you here. He may try something with you and I may have to kill him for it if it's not consensual" Sasuke deadpanned.

Hinata gave Sasuke a confused look. As she opened her mouth to question him, a deep voice sounded out. "Oh she isn't going anywhere little brother" It was rich and silky like dark chocolate. The two brunettes turned to see Itachi standing in the hallway.

"I-Itachi-san!"

Itachi came forward and bowed his head apologetically to Hinata. "Hinata, my apologies. I was called out to the office this morning and then on my way back here there was an accident on highway 549. It delayed me"

"Oh, um…It's…its okay…" Hinata said meekly. "I hope the people involved in the accident are a-alright…"

Itachi nodded. "They seemed okay" he soothed her. "I caught a glimpse as I passed by. The accident was not severe"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

Itachi exchanged looks between her and Sasuke. "I hope Sasuke isn't harassing you…"

"Well… he, um no—"

"She and that annoying Karin girl harassed _**me**_, Itachi" Sasuke corrected. "Hinata was snooping in my room, while Karin was in the gym stealing my—"

"I-I got lost! I was trying to find the library!" Hinata tried to defend herself.

"Tch, yeah right" Sasuke grumbled.

"It's…it's t-true Uchiha-san!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, be a man for goodness sake and stop having a hissy fit" he reprimanded. "Hinata happens to be telling the truth. I invited her here to see our library"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "I can't believe this! You pick to believe a girl over your own brother?"

"I repeat, she's telling the truth" Itachi deadpanned.

"You barely know her! Heck, I barely know her myself!"

"I know enough" Itachi said with a hint of finality.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other for a moment.

"Get out of my room, both of you, now!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Hinata practically bolted. Itachi sent Sasuke a disproving look before strolling out at his leisure. "And just to think, I was going to ask Sasuke to be a good host and order us some take out sushi…" he mumbled.

"Like hell I would" Sasuke snapped. "We got maids. Tell them to run your errands. It's what they're paid to do" Sasuke slammed the door in both Itachi and Hinata's faces.

Turning to Itachi with sad eyes, Hinata said, "Um…I'm s-s-sorry for causing trouble…"

Itachi waved her off. "Please, it's nothing. Sasuke hates anything that breathes. Leave him alone in his emoness—"

"I'm not emo!" Sasuke shouted through his door.

"—it can be quite bothersome sometimes. Especially when he broods" Itachi shook his head. "Anyway, if that's the case we will go out for lunch, Hinata-"

"Oh! N-No!" Hinata said. "Please, you've been gracious enough for letting me into your home. Please let me cook!"

Itachi chuckled lowly as if it was a joke of some sort. "Hinata, you are a guest in this household. I will not stand to put you to work-"

"Like you would miss any opportunity to gain new slaves!" Sasuke snorted through the door.

Itachi's eye twitched visibly. "Shouldn't you be angsting in your corner by now, little brother?"

"Angsting is not even a word!"

"I've already added to the dictionary" Itachi replied.

Hinata mouth twitched. She tried to hold in a laugh but couldn't. A giggle escaped her lips at the Uchiha brothers' antics. It was really funny. She couldn't believe two very stoic people could be so manic in private! She felt honored for being allowed to see this side of them.

"Really it's okay…" Hinata insisted happily. "I would love to!"

Sasuke poked his head out of the door. "If you just_ have_ to cook, you can only do so on one condition…" he walked over to where Hinata was standing. "That we search your pockets for paralyzing powders"

"…Wh-what!" Hinata said alarmed. "Why would I have that?"

"In one word: Karin" Sasuke turned out Hinata's pockets and then he began to pat Hinata down. His hands lingered a little too long on her hips for Hinata's comfort.

Itachi raised his eyebrows, noticing it too. "My, my and you said I was a pervert, little brother…I guess it runs in the family" he remarked.

Sasuke had the decency to blush. "Tch, like I ever can steal your crown of pervertedness"

"That's not a word, Sasuke" Itachi stated as he sent Sasuke a wilted look. "Just go away will you?"

"No, I love making your life miserable"

"Apparently… I advise you to get a new hobby"

"You both can watch me cook if you want" Hinata suggested. "So you can be reassured that I'm not sneaking anything in the food"

"More than happy to" Itachi replied.

"Will you stop being such a pedophile?" Sasuke snapped irritably. "She's sixteen for Kami's sake! You're turning freaking nineteen next year!"

Itachi almost seemed to pout. "Pity…"

...

* * *

...

Hinata went straight to the library after lunch and remained there. With an overwhelmingly happy smile on her gentle, face as she read book after book in honest interest while she sat in front of the fireplace.

The two Uchiha brothers stood at the doorway watching her periodically. It was hours later by now and Sasuke had passed by at least thrice to find her in the same position only with a different book in her hands.

"She wasn't kidding…" Sasuke admitted, seemingly amazed. "She's really into books…"

"What did you expect?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke gave him a look. "It's Friday…"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"…she's conveniently staying the night…"

"…_And_?" Itachi insisted.

Sasuke sighed at his brother's vagueness. "You usually have a girl rumping with you on Fridays. I'm telling you right now, if you rump Hinata, I'll kick your ass!"

"Where is this protective nature coming from?" Itachi asked while blinking. "You like her?"

Suddenly Sasuke looked unsure and taken aback. "I…No, she is weird… but she's too young and innocent for a bastard like you. No rumping with her or else!" Sasuke commanded with a hint of finality.

"I didn't plan to 'rump' her as you so vilely put it. I respect her too much for that" Itachi admitted honestly. "Besides she's going out with a kid named Deidara. Pity…if only she was available…"

"Since when were any type of women were off-limits?" Sasuke asked. "Father's old saying was 'It's not over until the wedding band or restraining order' wasn't it?"

Itachi snorted a small chuckle. Suddenly the boy's eyes narrowed with mischievous intent. He decided to throw some bait out for Sasuke and wanted to see if Sasuke would take it or not.

"I don't believe in father's ideology when it comes to the fairer sex. I respect genuine relationships. As soon as she breaks up with her boyfriend, I'll ask her out" Itachi said off-handedly.

Sasuke paused immediately and turned to him. "Wait… you're saying you actually _are _interested in her?" he asked. Trying to sound disinterested but Itachi could tell he was hooked. It wasn't often that Itachi really liked a particular girl. That usually meant there was something special about her.

Hook…

…Line…

…and sinker.

"Well, yes…" the older brother paused. "I find her very appealing. There is very pleasant aura surrounding her and she is an intellectual. More importantly, it's quite nice to know she's not the type to ravish me when I'm vulnerable"

"Hn…" Sasuke looked back at Itachi before turning back to Hinata. He crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi could see a devious glint glowing in his brother's scarlet eyes. "I bet I could get her to fall in love with me before you…" Sasuke challenged. He turned and left.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Foolish little brother…" he whispered under his breath when he knew Sasuke was out of earshot.

Sasuke was so easy to persuade when one pushes the right buttons; it was rather pathetic. There was a game they started playing five years ago. Anything Itachi wanted, Sasuke wanted it too. And sadly it did not exclude lovers. Itachi could only hope Hinata was strong enough to handle the Uchiha suitors.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
